Stella Davison
by AlwaysWithBook
Summary: When Stella Davison learns about the world of the Greek Gods and monsters, she's dumbfounded. How can she be the daughter of an all-powerful god? Then She learns about a problem the gods are having, and she's forced to go fix it with her best friend John, and another boy she's strangely attracted to. Can she restore the Gods to their former glory before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

Stella Davison

**Here is a new fanfiction! This ones a Percy Jackson fanfiction, if you haven't read the books I suggest them now.**

Chapter 1

**On the day before** **my exams**, I was reading instead of studying. Now, I know, how responsible of me, yada yada yada. But I usually got good grades, and my parents didn't care if I studied or not.

I slowly got up, stretching my legs out and looking around my too-clean room. Turquoise sheer curtains lined the floor to ceiling windows, showing a excellent view of Manhattan, and a clean blue carpet stretched out on top of dark wood flooring. My white walls, lined with quotes from famous authors, had pictures of me and my friends.

I walked downstairs into the dining room, where my dad would sit and drink coffee, then go to work. He would read the newspaper, while he drank coffee.

My mom would sit at the table, on the phone, not a care in the world if their daughter was at the table or not.

However, they were both my step-parents, because my real parents had died in a fire. I was still respected, at times. And they would take me out to eat on my birthdays, and special occasions.

I grabbed a bagel from a passing servant, (my parents were _very _rich) and put on some designer clothes.

A bright blue sheer collared shirt hung off my lithe form, Hollister super-skinny jeans, and silver sandals made up my school outfit. And to top it all off, some dark eyeliner, navy blue eye shadow, and my blonde hair perfectly straightened and curled up into a French bun.

My butler, Liam, drove me to Stuart Middle School in his Cadillac. I arrived just as the first bell rung for 1st period. I hurried to Mrs. Broens advanced science, and sat in my seat just as she was calling roll.

"Stella Davison." Mrs. Broen called out in her husky voice.

"Here" I said in my not high, but not low, voice. Some boys stared at me, with glazed looks.

_Creeps_

I was not even the prettiest girl in 6th grade, nor the smartest, or the meanest. More like the leader of the popular. All boys fawned over me, but yet I didn't like them.

In class, we went over all of the stuff we had learned in science in our entire lives, because science and all other subject exams were tomorrow. The atmosphere and all of its layers, matter, gravity, weather, and stuff like that.

My other teachers were nice, if you count getting zeroes for forgetting to put your names on papers nice. *cough* jocks *cough*. But in Mr. Brunner's class, my Latin teacher, we have a lot of fun. Mr. Brunner was a man who rode in a wheelchair, because of an accident he never told us about.

One of my friends in that class (and every other) went by the name of John. He also had a leg disorder, which prevented him from walking correctly. He hobbled while he walked, but don't let that fool you. You should see him while a One Direction concert is playing on TV. Some of my other friends disapproved of this friendship, but they can't tell me who to be friends with. I had just met him this year, but was already betsties with him.

Ugh. Since when did I say _besties_?

I wasn't the popular leader just because I was super pretty. I was also the proud one, the one who would keep her head held high and never, EVER cry. I was the tough one, who all of the others depended on winning their fights.

"Hey, um, do you mind? We're trying to work." I shot to the girl behind me. She was one of those girls who tried to be pretty, but utterly failed. She was now currently shooting spit wads at John.

Mr. Brunner turned around from where he was showing the class where Greece was located in the ancient times.

"Is there anything that would interest the class ladies?" Aja turned scarlet red.

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG

There was a lot of noise when the bell rung. Shuffling feet, yelling, cursing. _Thank god that was last period_. I thought. I gathered my bags, and ran grumbling to the bus loop. Liam was getting a haircut today, so he couldn't pick me up. John rode my bus also. While we were passing the water fountain, Aja, and her cronies, Abbie, and Lauren, ran passed us and pushed John into it. He yelped, which made them laugh even harder.

"Oh, is Mr. Big Satyr all scared now? Seems like the rescue mission failed. Awww, poor you. Now, you won't get a searchers license!" Aja jeered.

_Wait, what? Satyr? What the heck are they talking about? John does look depressed, though . . ._

He looked scared.

"Come on Stella, you have to trust me. I can take you to a safe place! Just come with me before she. . ." His sentence was cut off as Aja morphed into a monster-thing that had a brass leg, and one donkey's leg. Leathery wings extended from her shoulder blades, and she had Claws for hands.. Abbie and Lauren screamed, before running away from the thing that was trying to kill me.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I? I mean, Aja! I knew you were a monster, but not _that_ kind of monster!"

"Stella! Stella! Come on! We have to get to camp. There, people will be able to help you." John frantic now. He was pulling at my hand, while Aja was advancing stedily closer.

He finally got me lost in the crown of passing people, leaving Aja yelling in frustration behind.

**Okay. I got dat done. If you have any ideas what I should do with this Percy Jackson fanfiction****_, Please _****let me know. If there are any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me. **

**See ya,**

** Chloe**


	2. AN Discontinued for now

**Okay.  
Im sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but nope, sorry. Wha im going to do  
with most of my stories, is make one chapter, and if I get enough positive  
reviews, continue. I do not have much faith in this, so I need at least 10  
positive reviews to update. Until then, this is only a one-shot. So, I wont see  
ya for a while. Bye :( **


End file.
